Falling Tears (Revised)
by AJ Matthews
Summary: My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon...
1. Falling Tears

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears', because I rushed a bit with the last one, and I didn't like how girlish I made Legolas was. The plot is the same, however, so I still would not recommend this fic to Boromir fans. Contains shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn and severe violence. These characters do not belong to me. The character whose POV is being written are marked with ********. Elven words are in ''; English words are normal.

Falling Tears

Part 1

*************  
Legolas  
*************  
  
It was a fine day to be alive, I thought, as I gazed at the winter wonderland in the forest. I used my elven speed to dash up above Aragorn and drop a snowball on him from up in a tree.  
  


The forest we were in was beautiful. Snow drifted down gently around us, and covered the tall trees and ground. I was appreciative of the sheer beauty around me, for I am an Elf, after all. Dark hemlocks and other such trees seemed to touch the skies, as I grinned down from one of the taller trees at Aragorn. I scooped some more snow off the tree and tossed it at him again.

  
"Legolas!" he protested. "That's cold!"  
  
I laughed merrily, my emerald-green eyes sparkling. The hobbits were laughing as well.  
  
'You should pay closer attention!' I called down to him in Elvish, grinning.  
  
Aragorn halted our group and looked up at me with a challenge on his face. He ran up the tree faster than I would have expected. I led him on a merry chase through three treetops, until he finally caught up and tackled me. We both fell out of the tree. The others were watching us closely to see if we were hurt.  
  
I was pinned under him. I gazed up at him, feeling a familiar stirring inside my Elven heart. Aragorn looked down at me with a strange expression on his face.  
  
'You win?' I offered, aware that we were being watched.  
  
'And you should be quicker, Legolas,' Aragorn finally said, as he stood and helped me to my feet.  
  
'Indeed,' I said, amused. I started brushing the snow out of my long blond hair. Aragorn gently brushed some snow off of my hair as well, where I couldn't reach it. I smiled my thanks at him. The hobbits were grinning and nudging each other. Gimli the dwarf just smiled and shook his head. Boromir was frowning at the sight of Aragorn and myself standing together.  
  
I didn't know why, but this particular human made me uneasy. He was always watching me. In my heart, I could not bring myself to trust him completely.  
  
"Let's get moving," Aragorn said, gesturing for our group to start walking again. 'Gimli and I still have to go talk with the dwarves who rule this land to ask if we may cross it.'  
  
"Can we go too?" Frodo asked earnestly. He looked and acted like a small child a lot of the time. The other hobbits nodded their heads eagerly.  
  
"Fine with me," Gimli said.  
  
"They'll probably be safer with you, Aragorn, and Gimli." I saw Boromir frowning again. "Who would dare to attack a camp full of dwarves?" I asked logically.  
  
Boromir looked slightly appeased at those words.  
  
"Yes, my old friend. Your logic is sound, as always," Aragorn said, smiling at me. I felt a blush creep onto my face. He turned to the hobbits. "You may come if you like."  
  
They cheered. I smiled. Some things never changed.  
  
We began walking again. I walked beside Aragorn and felt Boromir staring again. I spoke to Aragorn softly in Elvish, because I knew Boromir didn't understand Elvish very easily.  
  
'Aragorn? Forgive me if I disturb your thoughts, but I am apprehensive about staying behind as well,' I murmured.  
  
Aragorn looked at me, surprised. 'Why, Legolas?'  
  
'I have doubts about that particular human,' I said quietly, glancing at Boromir.  
  
'I am human, too, Legolas,' he reminded me gently. 'You trust me, don't you?'  
  
I sighed softly. 'It's not you I don't trust, Aragorn. It's him. He always looks at me, and it makes me uneasy.'

Aragorn frowned slightly, and turned to look at Boromir. Sure enough, he was staring directly at me again. When Boromir saw Aragorn looking at him, he averted his gaze until Aragorn turned to face me again.

I could feel the eyes upon me again. 'He's doing it again,' I told my old friend.

'Legolas, you are a pretty sight to look at,' Aragorn said, jesting slightly. 'He's only looking.'

I frowned. 'I'm serious, Aragorn. I do not like it at all. Must he stare so at me?'

Aragorn sighed when he saw that I would not be swayed. 'If it would make you feel better, I'll speak to him about it when I return from the dwarves' camp.'

If anything, my frown grew worse. 'I am capable of speaking to him myself. But I do not wish to be alone with him.'

'Boromir is part of the Fellowship, Legolas. He will not hurt you, for he made a vow, as the rest of us did,' Aragorn said seriously. 'Give him the benefit of the doubt. Elves do not easily trust humans, and that may be part of the reason you do not trust him.'

I briefly wondered if it were true. 'You may be right, Aragorn. I will try, but I can promise no more than that.'

Aragorn was relieved. 'He is my kinsman,' he reminded me. 'I would not have an old friend fight someone I need to befriend.'

'Very well. I will get along with him for your sake, Aragorn, and for our friendship.' I turned my gaze and caught Boromir's eyes boring a hole directly into me.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************  
  
I wasn't entirely surprised to hear what Legolas had said about Boromir. Almost everyone knew that Boromir had been upset after speaking with Galadriel in Lothlorien.  
  


But I felt that I had allayed his fears, at least for now. I was lucky that Legolas had not been more persistent, like he usually was. 

  
I turned and saw Boromir was staring directly at the beautiful elf again. I smiled at Legolas teasingly. 'He is bewitched by you, fairest elf in Mirkwood.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. 'But do try to make it a short visit, Aragorn. If Boromir and I are attacked, we will be severely outnumbered.' His tone sounded lighter, and more at ease.  
  
"I will," I said. I spoke in English.

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on my arm, before he let himself fall back towards the end of the group. I heard him begin to sing an Elvish song, which made the Hobbits happy. They'd been begging to hear another one since we'd left Lothlorien.

I watched him, struck by how truly exquisite my oldest friend was. The sun shone on his hair, as he sang joyfully of the trees. Gladness shone in his green eyes, which were the color of fresh, new leaves.

Gimli grumbled, "Why does he always have to sing in every forest we pass through?" 

"It lightens the heart, Gimli," I told him calmly.

A snort was what the dwarf gave me, but I noticed that he was soon walking in tune with the song.

I hid a smile, as I glanced back once more and saw Legolas walking on top of the snow, while the rest of us were wading in it.

Then I turned once more, and led the Company of Eight towards our destination.

*************  
Boromir  
*************  
  
I gritted my teeth when I saw that Aragorn and Legolas were having one of their little talks again. In Elvish, no doubt. I didn't understand most of the Elvish tongue.  
  
It made me so jealous, the way Legolas always preferred Aragorn's company. As if I wasn't good enough for him, or something. I wanted the delicate elf for myself. But Aragorn had Legolas's affections.  
  
I'd seen that clearly enough back when the Fellowship was first formed. He'd jumped up and defended Aragorn to me, of all people. Such a beautiful creature, with anger flashing in his eyes, and reproach in his smooth, flowing voice. And he'd caught Aragorn, when the Ranger and the Ringbearer and nearly plummeted to their deaths. I'd seen the fear in those green eyes.  
  
I still did not see why we had to destroy the One Ring. I could use it for so much good. To defend my people in Gondor, and to claim Legolas for my own. For that matter, I still did not understand why Gondor needed a King. I was one of the sons of the Steward of Gondor, after all. Why should some human who'd been raised among the Elves in his youth be King of the land that I had been raised to lead? Some Ranger becoming King of Gondor, blood heir or not? The thought made me angry.

It was strange. These feelings were manifesting themselves to me more and more. I hadn't felt this way towards Legolas before we left Rivendell. Yes, I had seen his courage and his beauty. But I had believed that the Elf would be the first to turn back. He had not. Legolas had stayed, and proved me wrong.

I'd always believed that Elves were weak, in spite of their rumored prowess. With such seeming delicacy, I was certain that Legolas would easily be injured or worse. But instead, his archery skills had killed the Cave Troll in the Mines of Moira. Legolas had saved everyone's life a few times. Yet, he was not boastful or proud, as some Elves tended to be.

And then there was Aragorn. A natural leader, I had to admit. He'd taken on the responsibility for everyone's safety after Gandalf had died. But I was angered that no time was given for mourning Gandalf after we escaped from the Mines. Aragorn had been right that Orcs would be swarming the area long before nightfall, but the little ones had been so upset. Aragorn was a valiant fighter, especially with Anduril. But he needed to learn compassion, in my opinion.  
  
I frowned as I saw Aragorn smiled at the elf, who clapped him on the arm. Legolas then moved to the end of the Company, and began to sing. Jealousy burned in my heart, as well as anger.  
  
I knew then that if I wanted Legolas, I had to make my move quickly. Otherwise, the elf would be Aragorn's. I knew that they had feelings for each other. They tried hard to hide them, but it was obvious. Their little conversations in Elvish, Aragorn brushing Legolas's hair off of his face, and their friendly gestures, the touches on the arms.  
  
I saw the dwarves up ahead. They were to escort the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli to the dwarves. I would be alone with Legolas for several hours.  
  
God, I wanted him so badly that it hurt. And I vowed then that Legolas would be mine. One way or the other, he would belong to me.  
  


Then I felt ashamed of myself for thinking such thoughts. I sternly told myself that I could not hurt Legolas. But I wasn't in control anymore, or so it seemed to me. Someone or something else was.

I saw Frodo looking at me, with his hand over his pocket, where the One Ring was. It seemed to mock me, taunting me by name. I was being drawn towards it.

Frodo backed away, and I shook my head. I ruffled his hair, instead. Though I really wanted to grab the Ring.

"Better catch up with Aragorn," I told him, though my thoughts were troubled. I was being corrupted, and I knew it. Frodo knew it, I was certain. I was in despair.

Until I saw Legolas standing next to Aragorn, speaking with him quietly.

Burning hatred tore through me then, and I lost all reason and control. I gritted my teeth, and silently waited.

*************  
Legolas  
*************  
  
"Farewell, my friend," I said to Aragorn softly. I looked at Gimli and the hobbits. "Be swift and be safe."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"We'll be fine," Aragorn said, as they were led away by the dwarves.  
  
I waved after them, until they had faded from sight.  
  
Boromir cleared his throat.  
  
I turned and looked at him. "We should probably build a camp, for it will be dark soon after they return."  
  
To my relief, he nodded.  
  
"I'll gather firewood," I offered. "Can you light the fire?"  
  
Again, he merely nodded. "I'll lay the beds out, as well."  
  
Aragorn and the others had left their packs behind. I picked up all of the water skins.  
  
"Then I shall gather water."  
  
I walked away, feeling him watching me as I disappeared into the forest. I refilled the water skins and returned to the camp.  
  
There was a strange gleam in Boromir's eyes as he watched me place the skins beside the packs. He'd already laid the beds out.  
  
To my surprise, I saw that it was snowing again. "I shall gather firewood now, Boromir. I'll be back in a while," I murmured, as I walked deeper into the forest, picking up as many dry branches as I could carry.  
  
When I turned around, I got the shock of my life.  
  
Boromir was standing directly behind me, a few feet away.  
  
I was so startled, I dropped the wood I'd gathered, as well as my bow.  
  
"You surprised me, Boromir. I thought you were making the fire," I said quietly. I knelt down and began to pick up the fallen pieces of wood. I smiled at him, remembering what Aragorn had told me.  
  
"Legolas," his voice said huskily.  
  
I looked at him, confused. "Does something ail you, Boromir?"

A knife suddenly appeared in his hand as he advanced on me.  
  
"What are you doing, Boromir?" I asked as I backed into a tree.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I turned and began to run. Something was wrong with him.  
  
I was tackled hard from behind. Boromir was a tall and strong human. I squirmed beneath him and managed to shove him off. I stumbled to my feet and would have run, if strong arms hadn't caught my feet.

Boromir positioned himself over me, and yanked at my daggers and sword. He flung them over to where the wood lay, and did the same to my quiver. I kicked at him, and heard him grunt in pain.  
  
"What is this?" I asked. "What is wrong with you? Let me up!" I struggled hard, scratching him with my fingernails. I nearly broke free again.  
  
He grabbed my wrists easily, and produced rope from somewhere. As he began tying my hands together, I lashed out with my feet, hard. Boromir wasn't playing a game this time.  
  
"You will be mine, Legolas." His voice was full of lust and anger. "You will never be Aragorn's."

"Let me go, Boromir! I mean it!" I kicked and struggled and bit at him. My struggles began anew, and I managed to hit him fairly hard with my bound hands.

Boromir then struck me hard in the ribs. The wind was knocked out of me, as I gasped for air, struggling to breath. And it felt like one or two was broken, as Boromir knelt on me.

I saw it then, in his eyes. The Ring… The Ring had corrupted him. Blood trickled from his nose. Madness was in his eyes.

Aragorn, I cried silently, as his weight pushed me down onto the ground. Desperation gave me strength to try one more time. I shouted, but held no hope that anyone would hear me. Aragorn and the others had gone pretty far away.

"You'll pay for that." He drew his sword, and as I struggled helplessly, the hilt slammed down into my face.  
  
I floated in and out of consciousness, laying there, as rough hands tore at my clothes. I was dimly aware of being turned over. Pain wracked through my entire body, as I cried out in agony. Then I mercifully passed out.  
  
*************  
Aragorn  
*************  
  
We hadn't been gone for more than two hours when I heard a strange cry. I was not certain of what it was. It sounded like a cry of pain and agony. A tortured scream, which sent shivers down my spine.

Gimli looked over at me, worry in his eyes. "Do you think it is Legolas or Boromir who is crying out?"

I was worried, deeply worried. "I'm going to go check on them, Gimli. They may be under attack. Keep the Hobbits here, and do not return until morning. It may not be safe." 

He nodded wordlessly.   
  
I bid farewell to the hospitality of the dwarves, who had given us the privilege of taking a shortcut across their land. Gimli stayed behind to finish the negotiations.  
  
Then I left and headed back towards where I had last seen Legolas and Boromir.

And a silent fear was in my heart, which I could not name.

*************  
  
Boromir  
  
*************  
  
I looked down at the battered and nude body beneath me, and felt a sense of shame and revulsion. What had I done? I pulled myself off of Legolas's unconscious body. God, I felt so sick. I put my clothes on and ran. In the distance, I heard Aragorn's voice calling for Legolas.  
  


I hadn't planned on doing anything like that to Legolas when I'd gone after him. I had only wanted to talk to him. How could I have betrayed him like this? I cared about him, and I'd hoped that Legolas might grow to care about me.

But something had taken over me, as I had stood there, watching Legolas. He was more graceful than a deer, and twice as beautiful. I closed my eyes and remembered the bruised Elven face.

  
God, Aragorn would never forgive me. I'd violated Legolas in the worst way possible- more than once, too. I sank down to my knees and wished for death. How could I look the others in the eyes again, especially Legolas. I was a monster. I'd let my anger and feelings for Legolas get out of hand.  
  
God, Legolas, I'm so sorry. I buried my face in my knees and wept.  
  


*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  


I found the remnants of a camp, and saw the beds had been laid out. I felt a sense of forbearing as I saw that both Legolas and Boromir were missing. I couldn't help but remember what Legolas had said to me: 'It's not you that I don't trust, Aragorn. It's him.'  
  
"Legolas!" I shouted. The snow made it difficult to see.  
  
I followed the snow-covered tracks as best as I could. A blizzard was coming down, now, I suddenly realized. Snow whipped through the air and stung my face. I found Legolas's weapons, and strung his bow and quiver over my shoulder. I stuck the daggers into my medicine pouch, and held his sword.  
  
A faint moan caught my attention. I followed the sound, and saw a figure laying face first in the snow. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that the figure had blond hair.  
  
I ran forward and knelt beside Legolas. God, he looked horrible. A massive cut was on his forehead, as well as numerous bruises. Cuts and bruises were all over him, for that matter. His clothes had been torn into pieces, and he kept whispering something soft in Elvish. He shivered, either from pain or cold. Or possibly both. His hands had been bound above his head.  
  
'No more, please,' he pleaded in a voice full of pain.  
  
With those words, I knew something terrible had happened. I cut the ropes binding his arms, before I tore off my cloak and wrapped it around Legolas. I picked him up easily, and cradled his head on my chest. In the darkness, I saw that his blond hair now had a pink tinge to it. Elven blood, I saw.  
  
He whimpered and tried to get out of my arms, fearful of physical contact.  
  
'It's ok, Legolas,' I whispered in his pointed ears. 'It's me, Aragorn.' He sighed and went limp in my arms. Blood seeped from somewhere, as it trickled down his legs. 

I carried Legolas back to the camp and laid him flat on my blankets. I began inspecting him, starting at his pale and battered face. I was trying to find out where the bleeding was coming from when his eyes opened.

'Aragorn,' he whispered, taking a deep breath.

I looked at him. 'What happened to you?' I questioned.

A crunching sound caught my attention, as well as Legolas's.

Boromir entered the camp, and froze when he saw the Elf laying there.

************

Legolas

************  
  


I knew that I could not tell Aragorn what Boromir had done. Our Company was already damaged, and I told him, it would completely shatter.

I looked at Boromir and glared at him, before I flinched in pain and turned to Aragorn.

'I ran into some Orcs,' I lied.

Boromir's mouth dropped open in surprise.

To be continued


	2. Secret Pain

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears' and branches off differently now. But the ending will pretty much still be the same. Contains shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn. These characters do not belong to me. The character whose POV is being written are marked with ********. Elven words are in ''.

Secret Pain

Part 2

*************  
Boromir  
*************

I had understood only one word of the Elvish sentence that Legolas had said to Aragorn.

'Orcs'. I'd heard that word often enough to know what it meant. 

I didn't understand. There were no Orcs around here.

"Orcs attacked you, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned. He sounded slightly suspicious.

Legolas nodded, and flinched. He brought one hand up to his head. "Yes," he muttered.

I couldn't believe it. Why was Legolas lying to Aragorn? He could easily have told his friend the truth, and Aragorn would have been furious.

Aragorn frowned, but accepted what Legolas was saying. "Boromir, will you bring me my medicine bag? It's by my pack."

I jumped slightly at my name. I nodded and went over and got it for him, before walking over.

Legolas tensed as I drew near. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

I watched as the elf took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Even with the bruises and cuts, Legolas was still beautiful. But a new wariness was in his eyes as he looked at me. I could easily tell what he was silently saying with his angry green eyes: "Stay away from me."

I handed the bag to Aragorn and backed away from the Elf. I needed to speak with Legolas alone. To tell him my side of the story. To explain that I had never meant to hurt him like this. I still cared about him. But after what I had done, Legolas would never return my affection.

That was a harsh truth.

Aragorn removed some herbs and split them open. I saw Legolas turn his face away from his friend, because he was keeping his eyes on me. The watchful, wary expression was like a dagger in my heart.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go scout around and see if any more Orcs are around."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "Be careful. We don't know how many there may be."

"Aren't I always?" I retorted, needing to get away from Legolas for a while. I hated seeing his Elven beauty marred with bruises and blood, and knowing that I had done that to him.

Aragorn became tight-lipped and said nothing more.

I walked away silently. I didn't know what else to do.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I knew Legolas was not telling me the full truth.

Orcs overpowering him, of all the Company? And I had seen no Orc tracks. But why would he lie?

'What really happened, Legolas?' I questioned in Elvish, after Boromir had walked away.

My Elven friend tensed. 'I already told you, Aragorn.'

I said firmly, 'I know you better than anyone else. You could not be taken down by Orcs.' To my surprise, he went slightly pale at my words.

'Orcs did attack me,' Legolas said angrily. 'So let it be, for the sake of our friendship.'

I was very suspicious now, but I decided to back off for now. I would ask again when he was calmer and not so angry.

I sighed. 'As you wish, Legolas. Now let me tend to your wounds.' Legolas turned towards me, flinching again. I sighed when I saw the blood covering most of the cuts that needed treatment. 'I'll need to clean those off,' I told him.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. 'I will go and bathe myself, and then return.' He pushed the blanket off of him and sat up, hissing softly in pain as he did so.

I would have offered to help him, but I knew that his Elven pride wouldn't allow him to accept my help.

Legolas stood and limped slightly over to his pack, before he carefully sat down. The beautiful elf dug through it, and took out his spare leggings, soap, and other bathing items. Legolas looked at me silently, before he painfully stood and walked away.

I removed my bloody blankets, and replaced them with fresh ones. The others were stained with Elven blood. I shook my head, and began searching through my herbs. 

A short time later, I suddenly realized that I still had his weapons, when one of the Elven daggers in my medicine pouch pricked my fingers. I was preparing the herbs I thought I would need to treat the cuts that Legolas had, and realized that I had not returned the Elf's weapons. If the Orcs… or whatever attacked him came back, Legolas would be defenseless. Well, not defenseless, really. But weaponless.

I stood and grabbed his short sword, as well as his bow and quiver. I then went after Legolas.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

It was very painful to walk. Most of my body hurt, as did my ribs. I was pretty certain that at least one of them was broken.

I finally reached the lake, trudging over the snow. The lake was not frozen, which relieved me. I hung my spare leggings on a branch nearby, and two out of the four drying cloths I'd brought.

It was a relatively small lake, with numerous tall trees around it. If it had not been the winter season, it probably would have been a place of beauty, with the rowan and hemlock trees. If I had not been so distracted, I would have sung of its beauty. But I did not feel like singing very much.

The soap and shampoo I placed beside the lake, along with two of the drying cloths. I undid the braids in my hair carefully, before I stripped off my torn and blood clothes. I'd never wear them again.

I made my way into the lake slowly, glad now that Elves could not feel the cold. Otherwise, I probably could not have cleaned myself, for I would have probably frozen in the water. But I was not going to let Aragorn clean me, when I was capable of doing it myself.

I ducked all the way under the lake water, feeling the soft mud underneath. I kept my ears focused on hearing anything that approached me, as I grabbed the soap and began removing the touch of the one who had violated me.

No, I would not tell Aragorn- or the others- what Boromir had done to me. Our Fellowship would not be broken because of me. Aragorn would most likely try to kill Boromir and wonder why I had not. I could not kill another member of the Fellowship, at least not without just cause. 

But neither would I be foolish enough to believe that it could not happen again. The Ring had corrupted Boromir once, and I knew that it could happen to any of us. The One Ring had claimed its first victim in Boromir. Would I be next, or one of the Hobbits? Or Gimli, perhaps? Any of us might be tempted by its evil power.

Could Aragorn be swayed by it? I was not certain. For all that he was afraid of being tempted, he alone was showing no signs of being corrupted. I was relieved for his sake, for that was what Aragorn had feared the most.

My head ached fiercely from where I had been hit with Boromir's sword hilt. The human had been surprisingly strong. I was not certain if that had been his own strength, or if the Ring had somehow given him more. I was not going to let my guard down around him again.

I heard someone approaching, as I finished cleaning my body. It had been more than just a mere bath; I felt that I had cleaned my soul as well. I was waist-high in the water, and ducked down until the figure came closer. It was a man; I could tell by the sound. I hoped it was not Boromir. I knew I would have to face and confront him, but I would rather do so later.

To my relief, I saw that it was Aragorn. I stood once more and let him see me.

This was a human I admired and respected in all the time that I had known him. It was Aragorn I had desired more than anyone I had ever known. I had never told him of my feelings, for I knew of his relationship with the daughter of Elrond.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I was stunned at the sight before me as I reached the shore of the lake.

Legolas stood there, looking at me. His natural beauty made the deep bruises and cuts stand out even more. A strange look was on his face, as droplets of water dripped down his beautiful, pale skin. His green eyes looked… relieved, which was curious to me. The water had made Legolas's long golden hair turn into wet, little ringlets.

I was unable to speak for a few moments.

'What is it, Aragorn?' Legolas asked quietly, as a concerned look came over his face.

I cleared my throat. 'I forgot to give you your weapons back, Legolas. I found them in the forest.' 

He nodded slowly, and winced. 'Thank you,' Legolas said, his eyes never leaving me, as he walked forward somewhat, very slowly.

'What hurts you so?' I questioned.

Legolas curled one of his slender arms around his ribcage. 'I received a minor blow to my ribs, Aragorn. I shall be all right in a few days. Elves heal fast.'

I frowned. 'At least let me bind it for you when you return to the camp, Legolas.'

He frowned back. 'I am capable of treating my own injuries,' Legolas said firmly. 'I am much older than you, after all.'

'Why are you acting like this?' I blurted out.

'Acting like what?' Legolas said. A tense expression was on his face.

I scowled. 'You rarely complain when I treat your injuries. What is wrong?'

To my shock, I saw a slight glimmer of tears in his green eyes, before Legolas blinked them away and replaced the glimpse of sadness that I had seen with anger.

He snapped, 'Nothing is wrong!' Legolas then moaned softly and touched his forehead. My friend looked at me, before he nearly fell over.

I dropped what I carried and ran over to catch him. I held him, and felt Legolas tense in my arms. He tried to jerk loose, but nearly collapsed again. I ignored the smoothness of his skin, as I looked directly into his face. Wariness, a hint of fear, and anger crossed the usually calm and stoic Elven face.

'Let me go!' Legolas shouted. He struggled again.

I released him, and backed away. 'I sought only to aid you, my friend.'

Legolas flinched. 'I'm sorry, Aragorn. It's not your fault,' he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

'What's not my fault?' I inquired. I was relieved to know that he wasn't angry at me.

'N-Nothing,' Legolas said quickly. He turned his gaze from me and went to the shore, long enough to grab his shampoo. 'Leave my weapons where my other clothes are.'

I nodded. Legolas was not ready to tell me whatever his secret was, so I left the lake and placed his weapons by his disheveled shirt, tunic, and leggings.

Legolas hastily scrubbed his hair with the shampoo and rinsed. I watched him as he washed his face for a second time, seeing pain in his emerald eyes as he touched the bruise and gash on his forehead. My Elven friend then started walking towards the shore.

I averted my gaze slightly as he left the lake and picked up one of the cloths.

Legolas turned his back to me and began drying himself off. I was horrified when I saw the numerous bruises on his backside. Raw, red marks of what looked like fingernail scratches were on his lower back. His eyes challenged me to say something, as he glanced over his shoulder, so I remained silent.

What could I say, anyway? I didn't know what had happened to Legolas, but I knew that it must have been something bad. He never acted like this, at least not around me. And Legolas was in pain.

His stubbornness rivaled my own. The blond Prince of Mirkwood prided himself on being strong and independent. He refused help when it was offered, unless he was seriously injured.

I heard Legolas say my name weakly, and I looked at him.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I carefully avoided looking at Aragorn, but I knew that he still suspected something.

I was also beginning to feel slightly unwell, but I continued walking over to the tree where I'd hung my clean leggings. My ribs were hurting much worse, now. Especially after I'd cleaned my hair.

I took my leggings in one hand, and let the cloth drop in the other. I dressed as fast as I could, ignoring the pain. Nausea had crept up on me, but I was trying not to give in to it. I was not having much success, either.

I suddenly felt the blood drain from my face and the world spun around me slightly. By Elbereth, I thought. I **am** going to faint. My vision blurred even more, as I whispered Aragorn's name. My friend turned to face me, right before I crumpled to the ground. The world went black.

To be continued


	3. A Fight Between Friends

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! POVs are marked with *********. Elvish speech is in ''.

A Fight Among Friends

Part 3 

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I did not manage to catch Legolas before he passed out, but I went over and picked him up. I gently inspected him, and saw that his skin was unnaturally pale.

I sighed. 'Elven pride,' I muttered in Elvish. I gathered his weapons with one hand, and placed the daggers and sword back in my medicine bag. His bow and quiver I slung across my back quietly.

I easily stood with Legolas in my arms, and took him back to the camp. His head rested against one of my shoulders, as he moaned softly. I laid my friend down on my clean blankets, face-first. I had remembered the scratches along his back, and did not want him to hurt himself by laying on them.

I grabbed the herbs I had set out and prepared, as well as a few bandages. I inspected the torn flesh on Legolas's back and shook my head. What kind of an Orc had such smaller fingernails?

I sighed, and began applying the aloe from my herbs to the scratches.

Legolas whimpered in pain, and I was not certain if that was because he was trying to regain consciousness, or because it hurt for me to treat his wounds.

Elven eyes gazed at me blearily. I wisely said nothing, and began to bandage his back.

'I fainted, didn't I?' Legolas whispered, sounding…embarrassed.

I smiled and nodded. 'Everyone faints at some point in their lives, Legolas.' My stormy, grey eyes narrowed in confusion when apprehension entered into the Elf's emerald eyes.

Legolas cleared his throat. 'I'm all right, Aragorn, and capable of tending to my own wounds.'

'I never said you weren't,' I told him. 'Indulge me, if you would.' I took out what I needed to bind his ribs.

'Very well, but only because you insisted,' he muttered.

Stubborn to the last, I thought, hiding my slight amusement. 'Can you sit up?'

Legolas started to nod and turned pale again. Instead, he sat up carefully, groaning softly. One of his arms curled around his ribs instinctively.

I swatted his arm away gently, and inspected the massive bruise there. I pressed on it gingerly, and Legolas couldn't refrain from crying out.

'You've got at least one broken rib, my friend,' I said. I began binding his ribs, pretending not to notice how tense he was, until I finally spoke. 'Legolas, if you do not relax I will have to start over.'

The Elf took a deep breath, grimaced, and forced himself to relax. I finished the binding, and saw a look of relief in his eyes. My probing fingers moved up to his forehead, temporarily skipping the multi-colored bruises across his face. Legolas hissed when I touched the gash and bruise.

I questioned, 'What caused this?'

Legolas answered reluctantly. 'A sword hilt.'

'Orcs don't carry swords,' I said doubtfully, and took a closer look. 'They carry spears, Legolas.' Yet it was most definitely a sword hilt that had dealt the injury. 'How do you feel?'

'Why?' Legolas asked, a tense note in his voice.

'You may or may not have a concussion,' I said, touching it again. A cry of agony tore out of my Elven friend.

Legolas frowned, and replied, 'I feel…like I'm going to be sick.'

I sighed. 'You probably do have a concussion, Legolas. I'll have to go find chamomile and lavender, for I ran out a short while ago. Rest while I'm gone.'

Legolas tried to stand, but I pushed him back down.

'I should get the herbs, for I am the one who needs them,' he said, frowning.

'Legolas, if I find that you got up while I was gone, I will tie your hands and feet together. You know I could.'

I stood and walked away with my medicine bag, leaving him behind. I could hear him muttering in Elvish as I passed out of his sight.

I ran into Boromir, who was on his way back to the camp.

"Is Legolas all right?" he questioned, looking slightly anxious.

I sighed. "He'll be all right, as long as he rests. Legolas has a broken rib and a concussion, which will heal fast. Elves are fast healers."

He nodded and returned to the camp slowly.

I was in luck to find lavender and chamomile nearby. I drew my dagger and began cutting some of the herbs free. As soon as I had enough of the herbs stuffed in my bag, I started to make my way back to the camp.

Then I heard Legolas and Boromir begin speaking. I never forgot the words I heard, for I could hear them easily. I might not be a full Elf, or a even a half Elf, but my limited Elven blood had gifted me with a longer lifespan than most Men and sharp hearing.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I couldn't believe how Aragorn was treating me, as if I were no more than a babe. Tie my hands and feet, indeed. My friend was seriously annoying me.

Though I did not feel well at all, if truth be told. I was certain I had a concussion, for I repeatedly had to fight back the urge to be sick. My forehead and face felt clammy to me, and I was still pale.

But I froze when I saw Boromir approaching. I knew it was time. The moment of reckoning had come. I leaned back against the ground, and waited.

Boromir walked close to me, but stopped before he was in arms-reach.

"Legolas?" he questioned.

I looked at him, and saw him flinch. "What?" I asked coldly, prepared to run or fight or scream if he tried anything. Though I knew that I would probably lose the fight if we fought, and I would not be able to run too far.

Boromir whispered, "I'm sorry that I-"

"It never happened," I told him grimly. If only that were true, I thought bitterly. "You will not tell them, and neither will I. I will not be the reason that the Fellowship was broken. But I will not be responsible for my actions should you try **anything** again." My words were deliberate and slow, to make sure he understood. "Stay away from me, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Do you understand?"

The human nodded slowly. He looked remorseful, as he backed away. "I'm going to finish my scouting now." Boromir turned and walked away.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I had probably been too harsh, I knew, but I was not going to be a victim to him again.

Aragorn stepped out from behind the trees. 'What was that about, Legolas?' he asked in a voice so soft, I knew he was furious.

'Nothing,' I told him, a warning in my green eyes, as I sat up slowly.

Aragorn approached me, and grabbed my shoulders. I reacted with blind fear and tried to shove him away. He held me too tight for me to break away, and lowered his face to mine.

I pleaded, with tears in my eyes, 'Please, Estel, let me go!' I then reproached myself for sounding so weak and scared. I was the son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I shouldn't be so affected by this. And…and yet, I was. I didn't understand it.

'What did he do to you?' Aragorn demanded. 'My god… you're crying.'

'I can't tell you,' I insisted, as tears ran down my bruised face.

Aragorn asked harshly, 'Can't? Or won't?'

'Won't…' I said, taking in a breath that sounded like a sob.

Aragorn knelt beside me. 'What can I do to help you?' Only gentleness was in his voice, as he looked at me.

I despised myself right now, but I needed…I wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be all right again, just like when I was so much younger and my mother had died. I couldn't believe how childish I felt, as I made my request.

'Hold me, please,' I whispered.

Warm arms wrapped around me, and I leaned into the embrace, as my tears streaked their way to the ground. My face pressed against his warm chest carefully, as I closed my eyes, mindful of the concussion I probably had.

And if Aragorn was surprised to see me so vulnerable, he said nothing, as he held me and told me everything would be all right. One of his hands began stroking my hair gently, which was still damp and needed a brushing. Right now, however, I did not care, as his other hand held me close.

*************  
Boromir  
*************

Well, I'd blown it with Legolas. The Elf had certainly made his feelings clear to me.

The harsh words went through my mind.

'Stay away from me, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor.' 'You will not tell them, and neither will I. I will not be the reason that the Fellowship was broken.'

That was why Legolas had lied. He had felt the breaking of the Fellowship, and did not want to hasten it even further, as he knew it would be if he spoke the truth.

But I did not believe that Aragorn could kept in the dark for very long. He was very perceptive and had already noticed something was wrong with Legolas.

When Aragorn found out, and not if, I thought, he was going to kill me. Legolas was his best friend, or so I assumed. Kinsman or not, Aragorn would not stand for what I had done. And then… I would die.

To be continued


	4. Holding Back

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! There will be an eventually Legolas/Aragorn pairing in this fic. POVs are marked with *********. Elvish speech is in ''. Glad you like this version better, though I like both, actually. Takes place the morning Gimli returns with the Hobbits. Major angst!!!

Holding Back

Part 4

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I held Legolas against me, and murmured softly to him, saying words of comfort. I gently stroked his hair as I spoke quietly, reassuring him. My Elven friend was actually crying, which I had never seen before.

What could Boromir have done to Legolas to make him like this?

Anger blazed in me, as I continued to murmur to Legolas. Whatever he did, Boromir was going to pay. I did not care if Legolas wanted to pretend that it had never happened.

I still didn't understand. I reflected back on some of his words.

'I will not be the reason that the Fellowship was broken.'

I slapped myself mentally. I needed to focus on Legolas right now, for he was obviously in distress over something. But I would confront Boromir with what I had overheard. Maybe I could get some answers out of him.

I heard Legolas's breathing change from short, gasping breaths to deeper ones. My Elven Prince was sleeping in my arms, I realized. I'd wanted to hold him in sleep before, but not when he was so upset.

I then heard the sound of Gimli and the Hobbits approaching. I'd completely forgotten, with everything else that was going on.

I wondered when Boromir planned on returning. We had to continue the Quest, even if I secretly wanted to shake him and force him to say what he had done.

************  
Gimli  
************  
  
I walked through the forest in the early morning light, swinging my ax. I still did not like forests very much, I thought, as I headed in the direction that Aragorn had gone in. The Hobbits walked beside me, speaking of what they'd seen in the other dwarves' camp.

Well, not all of them were. Frodo had a pinched look on his face, as he walked along.

I felt pity for the Hobbit. Not only had he lost one of his good friends, but the One Ring plagued him constantly. It didn't help that Boromir was acting a little strange as well.

I'd noticed the human watching the Elf constantly. I would have lost my patience had I been the Elven archer.

There was more to Legolas than his striking looks, I'd give him that. He was a fine archer and a good fighter. And he wasn't as stuck-up as some Elves acted. Lady Galadriel was another Elf who I secretly admired, for she had not spoken down to me, even though I was a dwarf.

Of course, I'd never admit my grudging respect of his skills to Legolas.

My thoughts returned to the cry Aragorn and I had heard. I knew that the human had been worried when he'd heard it. I hoped that no harm had come to my companions.  
  


Aragorn was a human to be admired. He was not boastful or proud, despite the fact that he was the heir of Isildur. With Anduril at his side, I believed that there was very little Aragorn could not do. He was a natural leader, and seemed to resist the Ring better than anyone else.

  
As I reached a clearing, I saw Aragorn kneeling on the ground. That wasn't what drew my attention so much as the fact that Legolas had his head resting against Aragorn's chest. As I drew closer, I saw that one of Aragorn's hands were in Legolas's hair, stroking it tenderly. The other held the Elf close.  
  


Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were stunned at the sight.

  
Aragorn looked up as he heard me approaching. He looked relieved to see that it was me.  
  
As I looked around, I realized that they were the only two in the camp.  
  
"Aragorn, where's Boromir?" I asked, as I entered the camp.  
  
"He's out scouting," he said, gesturing for me to lower my voice.  
  
Legolas stirred and moaned softly. Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"You let Boromir go out there alone?" I was incredulous.  
  
That is, I was incredulous until Legolas sleepily turned his face towards me. I gasped softly when I saw the bruises marring his face. His Elven healing ability was making them fade, but they looked ghastly.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I found him like this yesterday. He claims that Orcs attacked him." The tone in the human's voice sounded doubtful.  
  
"Didn't Boromir help Legolas?" I whispered.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know. He was in the forest as well, when I found Legolas." Sudden suspicion leapt into his eyes, as he looked carefully at the injured and sleeping Elf in his arms. "It can't be…" he whispered, anger crossing his face.  
  


"What is it, Aragorn?" Frodo questioned quietly. The human didn't have a chance to respond.  
  
The Elf's eyes flew open suddenly, and he let out a choking gasp. He might have bolted if Aragorn hadn't caught his arm. That's when I realized Legolas was wearing his spare clothes. 

"Stop, Legolas. Tis only Gimli, myself, and the Hobbits," Aragorn told him gently, before releasing his arm.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, his breathing returning to normal. "I'm sorry," he said, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you up to continuing the journey, Elf?" I asked. I was stunned at the tear streaks on the Elven face. Legolas never cried.  
  
He nodded and stood carefully. The back of his hand was used to wipe away the remainder of his tears. Legolas now looked like he always did; the composed Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn stood as well. He stretched and looked at us. "Take only the supplies you can carry."  
  
Legolas nodded mutely and went over to his things. He started packing them quietly, an unreadable look in his eyes.  
  
I looked at Aragorn and nudged towards Legolas. I mouthed, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Aragorn looked back at me and shook his head. Sorrow and a hint of anger were in his eyes. "I am not certain," he mouthed back.  
  
I frowned and shook my head. I knew something bad must've happened and Legolas didn't want to talk about it. I began to pack my things as well.  
  
Aragorn started to pack his things, too. The Hobbits joined in, having watched the rest of us silently for a few moments.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I despised myself for letting my weakness show. I packed quickly and waited for the others to finish.

Boromir returned, as I had dreaded, and went to where his belongings were. He packed them without looking at me.

I watched him out of the corner of my eyes, until I saw Aragorn staring at me. I looked at him, and then I saw his gaze drift to Boromir. Suspicion was in his eyes.

I tensed inside, but hid it on the outside. I lifted my chin and turned away. But not before I saw Aragorn's eyes narrow.

Our Company of Eight set out again, and I mingled with the Hobbits to avoid being near either of the two Men.

Aragorn I avoided because I knew that he wanted answers that I was not willing to tell. And I wanted him to hold him like he had. I also snapped at myself to stop acting like I was merely one thousand instead of my nearly three thousand years.

As for avoiding Boromir, I was apprehensive that the Ring would corrupt him again. I resolved not to let Frodo or any of the Hobbits be alone with him. I yearned to protect them, for they seemed so young and vulnerable to me, with my much greater age. 

Better for him to assault a more experienced Elf than the innocent little ones, I bitterly thought. 

Frodo had enough to worry about. I saw the pain in his eyes; his burden was from easy. Sam doted on Frodo, seeming to worship him. The mischievous Pippin and Merry loved to play tricks.

If it came down to it, and Boromir was corrupted, I would sacrifice myself than let them be hurt.

Even if I did not want to.

*************  
Boromir  
*************

I knew that Legolas was avoiding me. The Elf was doing what I had done to him; constantly watching me. But he did it for a different reason. He was worried that I would be corrupted again.

His fear was not unjustified. Even now, I felt a desire for the beautiful Elf. But I had pitted my stubbornness against it. I would not harm him for a second time.

I had vowed not to hurt him the first time, and I had. It seemed as if I was losing everything.

Legolas… my right as the son of the Steward of Gondor… The Ring…

Even now, its evil planted thoughts in my mind; thoughts of the softness of the Elf's skin, his perfect body…

I gritted my teeth and replaced the thoughts with the image of the battered and bruised Elf, who no longer remotely trusted me.

I was cursed. That's the only explanation I could think of. Why was I so cursed?

I remembered what taking Legolas had felt like, each and every time. I sternly changed the memory to his cry of pain, the look of betrayal in his eyes.

God, help me. I'm cursed.

And I still wanted the Elf again, with or without his consent.

And I despised myself for it.

Aragorn, you were wrong. You do not have to worry about the weakness of Men. You, Isildur's heir, have proven yourself to be the stronger one. Even with what some would call tainted blood, you have resisted the Ring and its evilness.

I could not resist it then, and I cannot now.

I am the weak one. I am cursed.

I need Legolas… like I need air to live.

And I know I will probably hurt him again.

To be continued


	5. Not Meant To Be Kept

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! There will be an eventual Legolas/Aragorn pairing in this fic. POVs are marked with *********. Elvish speech is in ''. Major angst!!! Sorry, I'm drawing out the angst even more. Takes place about a week later. Can anyone figure out who Legolas is speaking of? Chocolate coins to those who get it right!

What Is Not Meant

Part 5

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I lay on the ground face-first, with a rough hand over my mouth. My eyes were closed, as silent tears ran down my face, while it happened again. My arms ached terribly from the painful grasp they were held in, above my head and back.

The dirt pressed against my bare body, as I merely lay there. It would be over soon, I knew. It always was. I briefly wondered how I would explain the bruises **this** time.

I know Aragorn's worried about me. He tells me I'm pale and thin all the time, and asks what's wrong. I can't tell him. He presses me for answers as to why I'm suddenly withdrawing into myself.

A cry of pain left my lips, and I was struck across the face for it, as the hand temporarily left my mouth.

How easy it would be to scream for help. But I can't. Even though I know that the Fellowship is breaking, and it isn't because of me. That was the reason to keep it secret, then, and now I say nothing because I am ashamed.

I could fight him, but Boromir has the advantage right now. He hurts me so bad. But it's not his fault.

Frodo has a wary expression on his face all the time now. Even Merry and Pippin do not jest very often anymore. Sam takes care of Frodo as best as he can.

Gimli says nothing, but his eyes are troubled.

Aragorn is more focused on finding out what is wrong with me, and I've told him more than once that it was none of his concern.

Boromir's corruption comes and goes, and I do my part to keep him from going insane.

As for myself, I am just numb. Aragorn would laugh at me if he knew, I am certain. Most Elves are promiscuous, after all. But I am not most Elves, though I have had my share of lovers in the past. All female, even though Elves do not frown on single-sex relationships.

I feel no hatred toward Boromir, only the aching numbness and pity. He's told me several times that he does not want to hurt me, and I knew he meant it. But he forgets everything when the Ring takes over, much like Men do after getting intoxicated. Boromir never remembers my cries, my pain, or what he is doing until it's over. And then he's sorry.

***************************

Flashback Four Days Ago

***************************

I knew I had to speak to Boromir again. So when he went out on patrol, I went with him, until we were a good distance away from the others.

"You still want me, don't you?" I'd stated, rather than asked.

Boromir nodded. "I am cursed," he told me harshly. "Your nearness drives me insane." His hands reached out and grabbed my arms, before he brutally kissed me. I froze and did nothing, until he pulled away, and buried his face in his hands.

I sighed, and made my offer. "If you need relief, turn to me. Look not to any of the others for it." My voice was calm and composed. I wish that I felt that way inside.

He looked at me in shock. "Why?" he asked, not understanding.

"I would rather you hurt me than the little ones or Gimli. Aragorn, I know, can take care of himself," I said. "I am much more experienced than any of them for I am nearly three thousand."

"You would let me… God, Legolas… You are much more than a whore," Boromir snapped angrily. "You are an Elven Prince, kind, beautiful, and noble."

I said words that I knew would get through to him. "Boromir, if you do not release it on me, you will hurt someone else against their will. I will not fight you, unless you prove to be cruel."

That was a lie; I would not fight him, even if he was cruel. The safety of the rest of the Fellowship was more important than one Elf.

***************

Present Day

***************

This cannot continue anymore today, for the others are probably wondering where we are. As if he disagrees, Boromir starts over again. His hand leaves my mouth, finally.

'Please… no more,' I whispered in Elvish.

The words meant nothing to Boromir, for he did not understand them. His hand automatically covered my mouth hard again, forcing me to remain silent.

But the words meant everything to the one that I did not know was watching, as I lay with my right cheek pressed against the dirt.

*************  
Boromir  
*************

I pulled myself off of Legolas, and he lay there. I released his hands, and winced when I saw the bruises on them.

I'd done it again, in spite of my determination not to.

Legolas sacrificed himself to me, and I'd been weak enough to accept.

I pulled my clothes on hastily. I could not look at the Elf.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Legolas coughed hard. "I know."

God, he was so strong. I felt awe just to look at him. He could easily fight me off, but he did not.

I didn't understand this, and I was tired of hurting him so much.

I walked away, leaving him in a crumpled heap.

Maybe I should just end it, I thought. But suicide was betrayal of the self. So I could not, even though I knew that this secret was going to be exposed very soon.

Aragorn had questioned me sharply over what I had done to Legolas.

I'd answered, "Nothing."

That was a lie, of course, and Aragorn knew it for the lie it was. But he had no proof- yet.

I miserably went back to the camp where everyone else was, hiding my guilt. Then, I realized that Aragorn was not there. A sinking feeling came over me. If he found Legolas, he was really going to let me have it.

But this secret is not meant to be kept.

I've seen it in Aragorn's eyes.

He loves the Elf, who is not exactly immune to him.

If this whole thing had never happened, the two of them might have told each other of their feelings and they would be happy.

Maybe I could set things right. I could tell Legolas of Aragorn's feelings for him, before I leave. I cannot stay here any longer.

None are safe while I am here.

And the secret will be broken.

*************  
Aragorn

*************

I couldn't believe what I'd seen.

Legolas and Boromir? That made no sense to me, as I watched them.

Pain was in my heart. I waited too long, I thought, as I watched Boromir take Legolas a few times.

In spite of myself, I was curious and intrigued. I silently crept closer, and froze at what I now saw.

Legolas' hands were being held back by Boromir, who also had his hand over my Elven friend's mouth. Silent tears were running down his face as he just lay there, motionless, with his eyes clenched shut.

'Please… No more,' Legolas whispered.

My fears crystallized, and rage took over.

If Boromir hadn't stood, dressed himself, and left, after saying something to Legolas, I would have killed him. As soon as Boromir was out of sight, I went over to my Elven friend.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I demanded harshly.

Legolas turned even paler, as he looked at me. 'Tis none of your concern, Aragorn. Leave me be.'

I scowled. 'The hell it isn't, Legolas! How long has he been raping you?' I shouted.

'It's not his fault,' Legolas yelled. 'The Ring makes him do it. If I hadn't offered myself, he would have done it to Frodo or one of the other Hobbits. Better me than them!' My nude friend turned away.

I saw his ripped clothes laying nearby, and grabbed them. I thrust the torn leggings and shirt at Legolas, while I thought on what he'd said.

Yes, it would probably have been worse if Boromir had attacked one of the little Hobbits. But I could not agree with Legolas letting himself be used like this. He took his clothes, but merely held them.

'When did you turn into a whore?' I snapped. 'Did you like it or something? Because what Boromir did is sick. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?'

My rage was for Boromir, but I was taking it out on the Elf, as well.

An icy glare was given to me. 'I knew that if I told you, not only would you believe me, but you would kill him. The Fellowship would have broken sooner.'

'The Fellowship was already breaking, ever since we all left 'Lorien,' I pointed out. 'God, Legolas. I can't stand for anyone to hurt you. Not even a kinsman.'

His fresh bruises were growing larger, and purpling. Legolas finally looked at me again. 'Why do you care so much?' he snapped.

I knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes.

Anger… Pain… Self-loathing… Those emotions were what I saw.

'Because you are my friend, Legolas.' I hated lying like that. But if I told him the truth, it would drive him away.

'Stay out of my affairs, Aragorn,' Legolas said coldly. Hurt flashed in his eyes briefly. 'I need to be alone.'

'That's the last thing you need,' I retorted. 'When did this start?'

'That day…' Legolas finally said. 'The day you found me in the snow.' His voice was numb, as if he cared no longer of who knew. 'I tried to fight him, but I could not. He overpowered me.'

I scowled. 'Why did you say nothing?'

Legolas glared at me again. 'Remember what you told me? 'I would not have an old friend fight someone I need to befriend.' Does that sound familiar to you?'

I could see he was weakening. A glimmer of tears was in his eyes again.

'You have… you have to get along with him, so he won't challenge you over Gondor. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Gondor is your birthright, as Mirkwood could be mine, Aragorn. I do not wish for the two of you to fight,' Legolas said in a low voice. 'Besides, Elves are promiscuous.'

I sighed and took him in my arms carefully. 'Legolas, I do not want you to sell yourself for my sake. I care too much for that to happen. It matters to me.'

Legolas stated, 'I'm just a whore. I let him use me, thinking to save the rest of you and hoping it might lessen the tension between you and him.' I heard the self-loathing in his voice.

'That made it worse, Legolas. I knew that he had done something to you, and your refusal to say anything about it made it worse.'

He rested his head against my chest. 'Do not tell the others I am a whore. Especially the dwarf.'

I moved my hands to his face and cupped it. 'You are no whore,' I said firmly. 'Your heart was in the right place, though I wish you had told me. I will not tell the others if you desire it to be so.' 

I felt that Legolas had a right to say whether I told the others or not. It was his secret, not mine.

Once again, Legolas' masks were slipping away, as he looked at me. Uncertainty was in his eyes. 'He will come for me again,' he told me.

'Boromir will not have you again, unless you truly desire it,' I vowed. 'Do you?'

Legolas shook his head. 'I desire another who I cannot have.'

Jealousy went through my heart again. 'Why do you not tell her?' I questioned.

'He is a Man,' Legolas softly said. 'And he does not even want me, though I have long desired him.'

'Then he cannot be worthy of your affections,' I said.

Legolas sighed. 'No, I am unworthy of him. Not only is he strong and brave, but he cares for everyone except himself, and protects what is his.' A wistful note was in his voice on the word 'his'.

I smiled a little. 'You desire to be his?' In spite of my pain, it was rather cute.

He nodded.

'Who is he?' I asked, wanting to make certain that this other Man was worthy.

'Someone that you know very well,' Legolas told me. 'You never go anywhere without him.'

To be continued


	6. A Friend

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! There will be an eventual Legolas/Aragorn pairing in this fic. POVs are marked with *********. Elvish speech is in ''. Major angst!!! Sorry, I'm drawing out the angst even more. Takes place about a week later. Chocolate coins to everyone! Don't worry, Aragorn will have a little…'chat' with Boromir.

A Friend

Part 6

*************  
Legolas  
*************

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully, and I wondered if he would figure out that I was talking about him. I could not bring myself to say the actual words, for I feared that he would reject me. Especially after…

By Elbereth, I still felt like nothing but a whore. I was disgusted at myself for submitting to Boromir. But I had wanted to protect the others… the Hobbits. Most Elves would not have offered to so, I knew.

But I was not a typical Elf, for neither do Elves usually have a Man as their closest friend. And Aragorn was mine. I'd misjudged him badly. I had not truly believed that he would have laughed if he had known, but I had been afraid that Aragorn would not believe me.

Not only had he believed me, but my dearest friend was furious on my behalf. I had anticipated that slightly, in the event that he believed me. Aragorn just wanted to protect me, as always. Some things never changed.

'I do not understand, Legolas,' Aragorn finally said. 'I do not have someone I take around with me everywhere, unless you count my sword as a person.'

My heart sank. 'Forget it,' I said, hearing the pain in my own voice. Was he truly that blind, or did he not want me, I wondered.

A few tears pricked my eyes and dripped down my face. How can I be crying, I thought. I'm not a Mortal, yet it was the second time in my life that I had cried. I angrily reached up to wipe the tears away, but a slightly rough hand touched my face first.

My hand froze mid-air, as I looked at Aragorn. His thumb brushed the tears away, as he returned my look.

'Who is he?' Aragorn pressed.

I frowned slightly. 'I told you to forget it, Aragorn. He sees me only as a friend, anyway.'

A frown appeared on his face as well. 'How do I know he is worthy of you, my friend, if you do not tell me his name?'

'Because I believe he is. Though I am the unworthy one.' My voice was flat, emotionless, as I closed my eyes. 'I am a whore, Aragorn, and he deserves better.'

A pair of hands gripped my bare shoulders hard. 'Legolas, if you say you are a whore one more time, I'll…' He seemed at a loss as to what to say.

'You'll what?' I asked, flinching slightly at the contact. But his hands sent warmth through me, though I still had not put my clothes on. I didn't understand it, myself. Aragorn and I had bathed together a few times, but it was different now. I didn't want to expose myself to dress in front of him.

Aragorn scowled. 'You are my friend, and you are not a whore. Stop thinking you are, Legolas.'

I couldn't help my bitterness. 'You thought so, Aragorn. You asked me, 'When did you turn into a whore?' and 'Did you like it or something?'. If my closest friend sees me as a whore, then I am one.'

Rough lips suddenly pressed against mine.

Warmth, desire, lust, love, and need went through me. My lips returned the kiss sweetly, and my eyes remained closed.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

We're kissing… and Legolas is responding. I can't believe it.

He suddenly pulls away, but I understand- at least, I think I do.

'I…' His voice was slightly shaking. 'No… I…'

'It's because you love someone else, isn't it?' I questioned, an edge to my voice. I also knew it was because he was not ready, yet my thoughts were not on that. I wanted to know who had the heart of this noble, gentle-seeming Elf that was my closest friend. I did not know any who were remotely worthy of him. I knew he was not truly as gentle as he appeared, for I had seen him in battle.

Yet I hate myself for what I said when he flinches. Legolas does not need to have to deal with my jealousy right now; he needs a friend. And here I am thinking of how soft and sweet his kisses are.

I mentally slap myself, as Legolas says something that I do not catch. He's opened his eyes again; they are neutral and the color of the new leaves. The beautiful Elf before me breaks free of my arms and stands, quickly dressing.

Does he truly only see himself as a whore, I wonder. I hadn't missed the pain in his eyes when he told me to forget it, that the one he cared for saw him only as a friend. That one must be insane not to feel more for him.

Legolas is so beautiful, wise, caring, and, usually, strong. A master at keeping his own secrets and confidences, though he does confide in me at times. I knew I was not worthy of him, yet I cared so much for him that it hurt.

'What did you say, Legolas?' I asked. 'My mind was distracted.'

He turned and looked at me, before shaking his head. 'Nay… I will not say it again.' The Elf turns and begins walking back towards the camp

I stood and walked after him. 'I need to return as well. Would you mind if I joined you?'

Legolas tensed, and slowly shook his head. The two of us walked together slowly, saying nothing. I was pretty certain of what Legolas was thinking about.

My own thoughts were focused on Boromir. How could he betray one of us, especially Legolas? What had the Elf ever done to him, besides being slightly suspicious? The Ring may have played a part, as Legolas had told me, but I felt that it did not entirely excuse his actions. I intended to restore Legolas' honor to him. The very Man I was thinking about suddenly seemed to appear before us. 

"I need to speak with you, Legolas," Boromir said, after glancing at me. "Alone."

A frown hardened my face, when I saw my friend stiffen and slowly shake his head.

"Legolas… I really have something I need to say," he persisted, ignoring the fact that I was standing there.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," I snapped.

Legolas paled. "Aragorn…" he whispered. I knew that he did not want a major confrontation right now.

"Stay out of this, son of Arathorn," Boromir retorted. "I need to speak with him, not you."

I stepped in front of my Elven friend. "You will not be alone with him again, son of Denethor. Understand?"

Boromir clenched his teeth. Even now, I could see it in his eyes; the madness was slowly taking over again. He stepped forward, and a hand reached towards the one who stood behind me. Then his eyes returned to normal. 

Boromir muttered, "So you know…" A glare was sent at Legolas, who was saying nothing. "You told him?" he accused. Guilt was on his face now.

*************  
Boromir  
*************

I knew it. I'd known that it was not meant to stay a secret.

I'd come to tell Legolas of my decision to leave, but I probably would have taken him again, if Aragorn had not been present. My hand had reached for him of its own accord. Every time I was alone with him, I had to have him. But I never would again, judging from the burning fury in Aragorn's eyes, as he stepped in front of the exquisite Elf I longed for.

"So you know…" I stated. I glared at Legolas, for I had not wanted my weakness exposed. "You told him?"

"No. He saw it," came the numb answer, from the noble Elf I'd taken advantage of many times.

I turned back to Aragorn, who had fire in his eyes. "Is that true?"

A simple, eloquent nod was my answer. "Legolas, return to the camp," Aragorn ordered.

A frown appeared on that beautiful face. "What are you going to do?" Legolas questioned. Aragorn remained silent to that, and I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"You cannot kill him," Legolas cried. "I will not leave if you are going to do so." A hard look was given to the Elf, who did not back down. "Aragorn, if you kill him, it would be like I myself had done so. You cannot kill a member of the Fellowship, no matter how angry you get. It's done; nothing can change what happened." His voice shook slightly as he spoke. Pain was in his emerald eyes.

Aragorn was touched by Legolas' honest words; I could see that. Why was the one I'd attacked defending me? There was truly no excuse for what I had done, Ring or not. I had no more self-control than an Orc.

An icy look was given to me from Aragorn. "I will spare you, because he asked it. But we will talk of this later, when no others are around. And if you touch him, willing or not, I will kill you then." The noble heir of Isildur grasped Legolas by his arm, and led him away. The Elf was too shocked to say or do anything as he was all but dragged away against his will.

Legolas was so pale, and Aragorn looked furious, as he threw me an angry look over his shoulder. Then his hand released the Elf's arm, and moved to his shoulder, in a comforting position.

And I was left alone, with the knowledge that my future king despised me.

To be continued


	7. What Is Desired

Note: I made a mistake in the 'Notes' in the last chapter- it was supposed to say, 'Takes place right after the last chapter', not a week later. This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! There will be a Legolas/Aragorn pairing in this fic. POVs are marked with *********. Elvish speech is in ''.  Promised confrontation next chapter. Any ideas for how Aragorn should get his point across? Tell me now!

What Is Desired

Part 7

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I rested my hand on my Elven friend's shoulder, a silent apology for my harsh words earlier.

Legolas looked at me, with pain in his emerald eyes. 'Please do not kill him, Aragorn. Hasn't everyone been hurt enough already?' he questioned, referring not to his own pain, but of the pain of losing Gandalf.

'I spared him because of your request,' I told him. 'But if he hurts you again, I will kill him.'

'I would rather no blood be shed over me,' Legolas murmured. 'Do not be hasty to deal out death, my…friend.' He seemed weary and depressed.

My hand reached out and touched his face, cupping the softness of his cheek. 'Do not worry so, Legolas. I will not act unless he presses you. But I want you to tell me if he does.' I was surprised at how my pretty Elven friend leaned into the touch.

'Thank you,' Legolas said. 'You are a good friend, Estel.' He used my Elven name as a token of the affection between us.

I smiled, and was relieved when a hesitant smile appeared on his face. I made no attempt to remove my hand, until a slightly confused expression appeared on his face. I took it away, then, and thought I saw regret in his eyes.

'I hope that the one you care for is truly worthy of you,' I said honestly. 'You deserve the best.'

A shadow crossed Legolas' face. 'Tis strange,' he murmured. 'I fear I am unworthy of him, and you fear that he is unworthy of me. But he is the best Man I have ever known, and I am glad that I got to meet him, even if he does not return my feelings.'

'Who is he?' I questioned again, as we finally came within sight of the camp. 

Gimli looked up in greeting, as he polished his axe. Sam was cooking, and Frodo slept nearby. Merry and Pippin were eating mushrooms, as usual.

'Someone you know, inside and out, who is always there, always watching. And he always tries to protect me,' Legolas answered, using a riddle again. 'I shall go bathe for a while, Aragorn.'

I was too busy trying to figure out who he was talking about to notice when he walked over to his pack, grabbed what he needed, and left again.

I mused over the puzzle in my mind.

Someone who was with me everywhere… Someone I knew very well, who was always there, always watching. And he always tries to protect Legolas…

I couldn't think of anyone with me everywhere, except for myself… The pieces suddenly flew into place.

I was always with myself, and no one knew me better than I did. I was always watching, and always there for him. And I did my best to protect my Elven friend always.

Instantly, I looked for the Elf, and did not find him anywhere in the camp. I saw his very faint tracks, and followed them. They showed up in the melting snow somewhat, but were fading fast.

I'd never thought this would happen.

By Elbereth!

Legolas meant… me.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I'd given Aragorn a few more hints, and I was certain that he would figure it out this time. I did not know what I would do once he knew. I was afraid to hope that he might actually return my feelings.

It was ironic, I thought. The proud Prince of Mirkwood, yearning to be claimed by a human. Yet, it was my private desire. A foolish one, though, I knew. The odds were against him caring for me that way, though I feared that he might pretend to, until I felt… better.

I finally reached the river, which was hidden by tall rowan trees, along with oak, along its shores. The snow was finally melting, and I knew that a new season would be here soon. I longed to see the flowers in bloom once more, and hoped it would cheer me in whatever lay ahead.

I removed my clothes and plunged into the cold water, blessing my Elven immunity to cold. I went to work, after removing the braids in my hair. Though I did not feel the cold, I bathed quickly, slightly apprehensive about being alone.

I cleaned my body quickly, and started on my hair, wanting to be as clean as I could possibly be. I finished, and began scrubbing my face again. I had just completely rinsed and stepped out, when I saw Boromir standing there.

I grabbed one of the drying cloths and covered myself with it. I must have been too distracted with my inner turmoil over Aragorn to notice him coming. I felt like I was a mere child, getting caught doing something I was not supposed to be doing.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned finally. "Aragorn will kill you if he sees you here."

Boromir drew closer, but stopped about five feet away. "I wanted to tell you something, but he wouldn't let me." Guilt was on his face. "…Aragorn… he cares for you," Boromir told me.

"As a friend," I responded, frowning slightly.

"No. He **cares** for you, Legolas. More than he lets on. I've seen it in his eyes," the other Man told me.

I was shocked. "Why are you telling me this?" My wet hair dripped, as I looked at Boromir.

Boromir looked neutral. "I have my reasons… And I owe you an apology," he said flatly.

"Twas not entirely your fault," I reminded him. "The Ring…"

"Legolas, why do you always have to see the best in people? There is no excuse for what I did! And Aragorn knows it. Even now, I found myself wanting you…" Lust was in his voice, as was anger.

I did not go any closer to him. I quickly dried with another cloth and dressed myself, keeping a wary eye on the Man who watched me greedily.

"You are beautiful without your clothes," Boromir murmured.

Apprehension was in me, so I gathered up my things, and started walking back to the camp. Boromir followed me closely, and I began to move faster. I finally leapt into a tree, and barely missed being grabbed from behind.

"Leave me be," I told him. "Lest Aragorn find you and deal you that which he promised." I froze when I saw the look on his face. The Ring… Must it always claim the same victim?

"You offered yourself to me freely," Boromir sneered. "What makes you think he will want you, after seeing you being taken me?"

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to control my emotions. "You are not yourself, Boromir. Leave and I will not tell Aragorn you bothered me."

Boromir's face grew an unpleasant smile. "He cannot always protect you, little Elf…"

I knew he was right. Aragorn would not be with me all the time. I cursed myself for leaving alone, now, as I gazed down at the lust-filled eyes of the Man on the ground. I shook my head, and began sprinting through the treetops, and left him behind.

I was far ahead of him, when I looked back to see if he was following, and accidentally collided with something hard and warm. My things dropped to the ground, but I retained my own balance, as warm hands caught me by the waist. Grey eyes met my emerald ones.

My mouth opened slightly, as I saw the look he was giving me.

'So you desire to be mine?' Aragorn questioned.

I did not know what to say.

Aragorn looked at me, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

I met his gaze, and licked my lips, wondering how he would reject me. Gently, I thought, for he mistakenly believed I was as fragile as I looked.

But I was not prepared for what he did.

The hands on my waist encircled me completely, and pulled me closer. Lips touched mine sweetly, and suddenly, all I knew was indescribable pleasure, in spite of the fear inside of me. I moaned and closed my eyes, as one of the hands drifted up to my chin, keeping me from looking down.

The kiss lasted for longer than I can describe; it seemed to go on forever, growing deeper. I responded to it blindly, causing him to return it once more. His tongue entered my mouth, and I moaned again.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I was slightly surprised at the depth of his response, given what he'd gone through. Yet Legolas betrayed himself with his feelings, for I now knew the truth. 

He wanted me to claim him as mine.

Which I would eagerly do, of course. I had always wanted him for my own. But I did not believe that he was ready, as I saw his face flush with desire when he looked at me.

'You want me,' I stated, to make certain.

Legolas nodded slowly. 'I have always wanted you.'

I sat down on the branch carefully, and pulled the willing Elf onto my lap, until his chest was pressed close to my own. He gasped slightly, as I kissed first his forehead, and then his lips.

I gave him a fond look. 'You are already mine, Legolas.'

He shifted on my lap, slightly nervous. 'What do you mean?'

'I would have no other worthy of you, my friend,' I murmured. 'For I have claimed you as mine since the first time I met you.'

'Why did you say nothing to me?' Puzzlement shone in his emerald eyes.

I smiled wryly. 'I feared your reaction, Legolas. I do not wish to lose your friendship, but rather… to let it grow into something more.'

'I want that as well,' Legolas said clearly, though he bit his lower lip. 

I could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, and knew that he still needed time. 'I will wait until you are ready for some things,' I told him. 'None but I will have you any longer. For you are mine, as long as you wish it.'

Legolas smiled, and proved that he still had some of his wit about him. 'If I am yours, then you are mine for as long as you want it to be so?'

'Naturally,' I said, amusement in my voice. I did enjoy the feel of him in my lap, however, as he moved again.

Voices shattered through the forest, calling our names.

Legolas and I shared a brief smile, before I let go of him, and we stood. He led the way down the tree, and picked up what he had dropped earlier. Once I was out of the tree, the two of us returned to the camp together.

Never again would I send Legolas anywhere alone, I decided, as I felt eyes watching us. For while there was danger from those who pursued us, there was also Boromir to contend with. I intended to make my feelings clear on this matter.

For I'd meant what I'd said.

None but I would have Legolas again.

To be continued


	8. Bitter Rivals

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. Elvish speech is in ''. Sorry, I knocked the confrontation back one chapter. Next chapter, I swear!

Bitter Rivals

Part 8

*************  
Boromir  
*************

I wanted to leave, but I could not. Something was forcing me to stay. I'd try walking away, but I was compelled to remain. I was so cursed. Why was this happening to me? The one person I would find worthy of ruling Gondor despised me thoroughly. 

I disgusted myself. How can this be? I'm the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I should have more control over myself than this. More control over my actions towards the beautiful Elf, who had made his decision. Legolas would no longer willingly submit to me. Yet I wanted him, so much that it hurt just to look at him.

This cannot continue.

Watching him and Aragorn kiss had nearly driven me into a killing frenzy. For a few moments, I'd actually decided to kill Aragorn to take the Elf back.

Cruel words were spoken from me to Legolas, who again showed me his compassion.

Damn it, why did he have to be so perfect? Legolas is the light; compassion, pity, understanding, and uncaring how much it had hurt him when he'd submitted to me. None could ask more of a friend. Wise, ethereal, grace, beauty… So much more than a Man could ever hope for.

I was the dark; jealous, self-serving, uncaring how I'd hurt him. Rough to his soft, fair skin… I was not unpleasant to look at, however. But I knew why he'd chosen Aragorn.

Aragorn was everything I was not. Noble, strong, self-sacrificing, just as Legolas was. My rival took most of the watches, and slept little when another was on watch. His patience seemed endless, as he protected everyone in the Company. Caring little of how much the odds were against us, he took charge and had not been as bad a leader as I had thought. Aragorn had won my grudging respect, even as I had lost his.

I was supposed to be the strong one. Not the heir of Isildur. And I had failed. The combination of the One Ring's influence and the temptation of the Elf had proved my own downfall. Pathetic of me, I thought. I was not some young boy, whose urges and needs controlled them constantly. Yet they did so now.

Soon, Aragorn will confront me. Very soon, I knew. We would fight over Legolas' honor, whatever was left of it. I was certain that Legolas himself would not know of our fight, unless his Elven hearing let him hear it.

I finally decided to return to the camp. It was better than this cowardice of hiding and waiting.

*************  
Legolas  
*************

I sat in the camp next to Aragorn, as I slowly mended some arrows. Our eyes would meet knowingly, while he sharpened his sword and I fixed my broken arrows. A secret smile would be shared, before we turned back to our work.

The Hobbits were eating again, and Gimli polished his axe. They didn't seem to notice the looks Aragorn and I gave each other. We were all ready to go, and had packed our things. But Boromir was not here, so we were forced to wait for him. I did not want to think of him, for I had not told Aragorn.

I was barely able to believe it. Not only had Aragorn claimed me as his, but he'd said that he cared for me the way I cared for him. I was beyond the hope I had brimming in my heart. Memories of the kisses we shared were constantly in my thoughts.

'By Elbereth!' I cried, as the knife I was using slipped and cut open my palm. I'd been watching Aragorn instead of paying attention to what I was doing. I looked at my bloody hand in shock.

A slightly rough hand reached out and caught it, before grey eyes inspected it carefully. I brought my face up to look at Aragorn, who had a slightly amused expression on his face. A blush appeared on my face, as we looked at each other for a few moments. I felt like a was a mere five hundred years, instead of my nearly three thousand.

'What happened?' Aragorn questioned, as he applied pressure to it.

A tingle went through me, at the feel of his hand on mine. 'My knife missed my arrow,' I said. 'I do not believe it is too bad. It does not hurt.' I kept my voice normal.

Aragorn smiled slyly. 'An Elf missing his target?' he jested.

'Tis not unheard of,' I retorted calmly. I will not let him get to me… I will not show him that a simple touch is enough to make me act like a child again.

Aragorn simply bandaged my hand carefully, and kept the amused look on his face, as he continued holding my hand. He absentmindedly massaged it, and a thrill went through me. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, and challenged him to tell me what was so funny.

The sounds of someone approaching caught our attention. I schooled my face into a neutral mask, and Aragorn frowned as he saw my closed expression.

I knew that he did not understand why I did not want Boromir killed. I neither disliked or liked Boromir, though it would probably be easier if I did so. My father had instructed me on the weakness of Men, and had taught me to show compassion and understanding, instead of anger and impatience.

I was also aware of the effects that Elven beauty could have on a Man's mind. That, combined with the Ring, would be too much for anyone to bear.

Boromir entered the camp, and wordlessly looked at me, before his eyes saw Aragorn holding my hand. His anger was apparent, before the cruelty entered his dark eyes once more.

"Whore," he mouthed at me.

I froze, and met his gaze neutrally. I pressed my lips together tightly, as I kept him from seeing how those words hurt. But my face had gone pale.

Boromir sneered and mouthed it again. Then it happened.

Aragorn growled and jumped to his feet, releasing my hand. I gasped as he struck Boromir hard across the face.

"Never call him a whore, Boromir, for I know words I could call you that would earn you the disrespect in the Fellowship," Aragorn hissed, just loud enough for both Boromir and myself to hear.

"What? He can't stand up for himself?" Boromir scoffed, not caring that Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo had come over and were watching curiously. "Are you his caretaker, Aragorn?" His dark eyes ran over me seductively. "Legolas is quite pretty to look at when he screams."

Aragorn had had enough; I could see that much. The one I loved was furious, and it lent him strength, as he reached out and instantly twisted Boromir's right arm behind the other Man's back.

"We are going to talk," Aragorn snarled.

I finally unfroze and stood. "Aragorn, no! You cannot-"

Aragorn looked at me. "I will not kill him, but I will teach him a lesson." He then turned to Gimli. "Guard the camp and everyone else. I do not want Legolas to follow."

Gimli didn't understand, but nodded.

Aragorn roughly took Boromir away, and I went to go after him. I was certain that one of them was going to get severely hurt. I had every confidence in Aragorn, but the Ring made Boromir stronger. And I knew that that Boromir would not fight fair, as Aragorn did.

Gimli stepped into my path, and shook his head. "You heard what he said, Elf. You are not to follow."

"Son of Gloin, if you think you can keep an Elf here against his will, you are mistaken," I said. I leapt straight up, and caught the branch of a tree, not caring how it hurt my slightly injured palm. After pulling myself onto it, I began running through the treetops, glad that I had my bow, and my unbroken arrows in the quiver on my back. I'd only taken out the broken ones. My short sword hung at my side.

Gimli and the others were following me; I could hear the snapping of twigs and branches, as I followed where I believed that Aragorn was taking Boromir.

*************  
Aragorn  
*************

I was certain that Legolas was following. Not even a dwarf could keep an Elf where he did not wish to be. So I had made a trail earlier, and I took Boromir somewhere else.

The other Man twisted in my grip, muttering obscenities to me, which I ignored.

How dare he call Legolas a whore when Boromir had forced himself onto the Elf? I was beyond furious to a cold anger.

I finally released the other Man, and shoved him forward.

Boromir turned and glared at me. "I was just stating the obvious, heir of Isildur. Why are you so angry?"

I slapped him hard on both sides of his face. "Never call him a whore, Boromir. You aren't even worthy to know him."

"He offered himself," Boromir smirked. "I intend to collect what he offered."

Anduril was drawn before I knew it, hissing as it emerged from its sheath. I pointed it directly at Boromir.

"You try my patience, son of Denethor. I told you to stay away from him, and I meant it. Legolas is mine, now, and that is how he wishes it to be." My voice was cold and deliberate, leaving no room for an argument.

Boromir drew his own sword. "Then he shall not be yours for long, son of Arathorn!" His sword sliced at me, and I blocked it with Anduril.

Our eyes met, with anger burning in both of our faces.

To be continued


	9. Final Battle, Part 1

Note: This fic is rated R. This is a revised version of 'Falling Tears'. None of these characters are mine! This story contains Aragorn/Legolas slash! Sorry this took so long! A big thank you to WhiteWolf, without her help, this would not have been written, and she co-wrote this with me.

Final chapter coming soon, as soon as WhiteWolf and I finish it!

My home computer's motherboard has crashed, so until I get it repaired or replaced, my updates will be limited. I apologize for that, as I know that I am already behind in updates, and I hope that you reviewers will bear with me until I get my computer fixed. In the meantime, I will try to write stories at home in notebooks and type them at school and in libraries.

Final Battle, 

Part 9 of 10

Co-Written by:

A.J. Matthews

      and

WhiteWolf

*************

 Legolas

*************

I no longer heard the sounds of pursuit from Gimli and the Hobbits, for which I was glad. They need never know the reasons why this confrontation between the men had come about. It was bad enough that the confrontation had occurred, but I would not let either the Dwarf or the Hobbits realize that it was because of me. Because of what Boromir had done to me, because Aragorn was outraged on my behalf and sought to protect me, to keep Boromir from ever hurting me again.

I found my mind drifting back to all that time again, on Caradhras, when Boromir had said, 'It is a strange fate… that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing…' as he held the Ring, after it had come unfastened from Frodo's neck. I hadn't understood the meaning behind those words at that time, but I believed that I understood them better now.

Boromir had, indeed, desired me, without the Ring there to channel his desire into something much more dark and dangerous. It was because of that, mainly, that Boromir had done as he had, when he raped me. If only I had seen sooner that the Ring was getting a claim on Boromir's mind, but it had been so subtle that not even I, a Prince of Mirkwood, had realized the truth until it was too late.

The Ring had caused so much suffering and grief, and it was such a small thing, which had brought such pain and anguish to me, to Boromir, and to young Frodo Baggins. I did not envy the Ringbearer for his burden; it was one I would have been hesitant to take up.

The forest was strangely silent as I slowed and jumped lightly through the trees still chasing after the two men. Aragorn was fast to have traveled so far before I began my chase on him.

I swung off a branch, landing cat-like onto a slightly lower one where I could study the forest floor below me, taking a few moments to catch my breath. I had to find them before it was too late, and being breathless would not help me at all.

My hand throbbed a little, the bandage turning a little darker as it soaked up my blood, but it was no matter; my healing ability would take care of it, and I had far more pressing concerns right now.

I ignored the pain, choosing to focus instead on reading the signs on the grass and field below me, which would tell me of the direction Aragorn had taken Boromir.

I frowned in confusion, before noticing the slightly trampled grass. The man had obviously taken no precautions to hide his whereabouts from me. I smiled in wry amusement before climbing higher into the tree and taking off again. My legs pumped as I ran through the branches, speeding up a little in hope of finding them sooner. 

Surely Aragorn would not… He could not kill another of the Fellowship…

I paused suddenly and jumped down again. Something wasn't right; I could feel it in the air, and in the trees. I squinted from my perch in one of the trees, my eyes sweeping the forest floor for any clues. I could detect none.

I lowered myself to the ground and looked about me, my body alert. Behind me, in the direction I had just come, there were signs that showed someone passing through, but they stopped where I stood now. I sighed in my despair and searched around again. Someone had definitely passed through here, so where were Aragorn and Boromir?

My mind puzzled over this for mere seconds before my face paled. I turned and glanced at the clues again. Someone had come this far, but only one person.

"Damn you, Aragorn!" I hissed into the forest about me as I realized that the man had planned this. 

How could Aragorn have known what was to happen?

Had he perhaps planned on the confrontation between himself and Boromir and set up this trail knowing I would try to stop him? He was correct, if that had been his intention, for I would have tried to keep him from killing Boromir.

I cursed and began backtracking. I had to find them and soon, before Aragorn did something he would regret.

Or, taunted a voice inside of me, before Boromir once more gains strength from the One Ring and overpowers Aragorn. As long as the Ring had a hold on Boromir, no one could be certain he could be trusted.

My blood ran cold. No, Aragorn was a man. He was strong. Not for nothing was he the foster son of the Lord of Rivendell, and heir to the throne of Gondor. He could outmatch Boromir with or without the Ring aiding him.

Despite myself, I sped up.

*************

Aragorn

*************

Boromir and I glared at each other, hate in our eyes.

I was sickened to realize that I had once wanted him to be a friend, when I now loathed his very sight. I could not look at him without remembering everything that I had seen, heard, and felt.

Boromir… raping Legolas… The pain, the hurt on my Elf's face, in his shining, starlit eyes.

Boromir calling Legolas a whore… The pale color on Legolas' face at that cruel remark, with his golden hair shimmering like the sun.

Legolas weeping in my arms that first night, begging me to hold him… Such pain and sadness, more than anything Legolas should have gone through. Yet amidst the pain he felt, Legolas had done his best to stay strong, but not even an Elf could be unaffected by what he had gone through. 

Our conversation in the trees, where I finally claimed him as mine for as long as he wanted me. The soft words…the sweet kisses…

Legolas was right… I protect what is mine.

I should kill Boromir… but I won't. Legolas does not want me to kill him, so I will not do so, unless I have no other choice. This isn't just about Legolas, though I was severely angered about what Boromir had done to him, but if the Ring could twist Boromir's desires into something that dangerous, the rest of the Fellowship could be in danger from him. 

I had sworn to protect Frodo with my life or death, and I meant to keep that vow.

I easily deflected another blow that he sent at me, as he aimed directly at my heart. Anduril sliced across Boromir's right arm, before avoiding a second blow to my neck. He fought only to severely injure me, kill me… Did he not realize that it was going to tire him out before too long?

Did he not know that I had been trained to fight in my foster home, amongst the Elves of Rivendell? Elladan and Elrohir, my foster brothers, had trained me well, along with Lord Elrond himself and Glorfindel. I was no amateur at fighting, and my experience as a Ranger had only increased my fighting skills.

Boromir was wasting energy, as he relentlessly tried to kill me. I was reserving my strength, waiting for when he grew too tired to fight any longer.

Our swords sang through their air as they clashed, the sounds of

metal striking metal echoing between us as we fought, for vastly

different reasons. I fought to protect Legolas from Boromir, for he

was mine now and I do not let harm come to those who are mine.

Legolas would not be hurt any further by Boromir; I would not allow

it! He had been hurt too much already, and suffered greatly because

of it. I could not believe that Legolas had lived through being

raped, for it was supposed to be fatal to Elves...

I also fought for the safety of the rest of the Fellowship. If Boromir could turn on Legolas, then he could betray the rest of us, though he had already done so by his actions towards the fair Prince of Mirkwood. We were a Company, supposed to be like a brotherhood, yet Boromir had done something despicable, when he attacked and raped my best friend. If the others knew what he had done, none of them would ever trust him again.

And I was filled with self-doubt…

Surely Gandalf would have foreseen what Boromir would do. He would not have ignored Legolas' words of warning against Boromir, or tried to ease his fears by teasing him about it, before saying that Boromir would never break his vow. And that was what I had done.

I hated what Boromir had done, for never before had I seen Legolas so distraught, so plagued with grief and shame. Legolas may have sacrificed himself to Boromir, to save the Hobbits from being raped, but he was not willing when Boromir took him. The look in Legolas' eyes, when I'd seen Boromir taking him, proved that he had been anything but willing.

In my opinion, Boromir was the one most at fault. Yes, the Ring had corrupted him, at least partly, but he had put Legolas in the position of having to sacrifice himself, for fear of the halflings being hurt. A rape was a rape, and that was what Boromir had done.

I was partially angry with myself, because I had not realized sooner what Boromir was doing to my best friend… I was supposed to be Legolas' best friend, but I had not known that Boromir was raping someone so dear and close to me.

The signs were there, but I had failed to notice. I had failed my best friend and heed his words of warning, and therefore, because of my failure, Legolas had suffered.

My sword sliced at Boromir's left arm, and Anduril gleamed brightly in the light, before he barely blocked it, twisting his arm and trying to send his blade into my heart. Reacting with the speed of an Elf, my sword swung to meet his and deflected the blow. Before Boromir had a chance to strike again, I sliced across his arm, drawing blood.

*************

 Legolas

*************

My mind was in a panic now. I was still trying to find the men, but every turn I made seemed to be the wrong one.

Where could they have gone?

I stopped and forced myself to relax. I was an Elf; I should be able to find two Men as easily as I could climb a tree. I searched my surroundings, my eyes and ears searching once more for clues or sounds.

I stood up straight. There was something around that shouldn't be. I strained my hearing and picked up the faint echoes of swords clashing. Aragorn! But wait… there was a closer sound, a trampling sound.

Something wasn't right. I had to get to Aragorn and Boromir. There was something in the forest that should not be here, and the Fellowship was scattered all over. Boromir and Aragorn were fighting, I was trying to find them, and Gimli and the Hobbits were most likely still pursuing me.

I dashed through the trees, my efforts not nearly as elegant and graceful as they should have been. But I cared not; I had to get to Aragorn.

The faint sound of clashing swords seemed to be getting slightly louder; I knew I was on the right track. Leaping towards another tree, I felt unease sweep over me. I caught onto the branch and pulled myself along.

My unease grew. Maybe I was just too worried about Aragorn and Boromir. I was close now; I was perhaps just dreading what I might see? No, that wasn't it. 

There was something wrong. The trees seemed to be trying to tell me so I slowed slightly. The wind whispered past me, pulling my blond hair back, it brought with it messages and smells.

The message was of danger. The smell was of… Orc! My eyes widened. There were Orcs in the forest?! At a time like this?

I once more picked up my pace. Funnily enough, now that I was aware of the danger I seemed to be able to hear it. 

They were really close now. Much closer than Aragorn and Boromir. I turned a little left, having to drop myself to a lower branch in order to continue in my pursuit.

I was worried and a little afraid. But my anger, as well, was building in me. What did Aragorn think he would achieve by this? Did he not understand that it was the ring and not so much Boromir? And I had offered myself, freely. True I never wanted any of it, but it had happened and I was dealing with it. Or rather, I was trying to deal with it. 

Aragorn should never have taken Boromir wherever he had taken the man. He should never have made me this worried! And as for tricking me, when I found him again I was going to show him exactly how mad I was! 

My eyes caught the sight of movement in the bushes ahead. Was it Aragorn? I inched closer, my eyes focused on the bush. No, it was not Aragorn. It was an Orc. I could smell it from where I stood. 

I drew my bow and bent it, aiming at where I thought the Orc to be. Then I let my arrow fly, I heard a shriek and something fell out of the bush. It wasn't an Orc. It was much fouler. Dark, mottled skin in dirty leather and armor.

Uruk-Hai. 

My ears then picked up a new sound. Strange, whizzing sounds… headed- headed straight for me. Arrows! I dove down, to make myself less of a target, but even as I avoided four of them, one ripped into my lower back, burring deep into my flesh.

I cried out sharply in pain and in my haste to dodge it, fell from the tree. I hit the ground with a mighty thump, landing on my injury, the arrow snapped in half, pushing deeper into me. My mind blanked in pain.

Dizziness tried to engulf me, I resisted. I had to get up. I had to find Aragorn. The Hobbits, they would need help. And Gimli. But my injury was too painful… maybe if I just closed my eyes for a moment and let the darkness… no!

I forced my eyes to focus. I clenched my teeth and, with as much strength as I could muster, pushed myself up from the ground. I held tightly onto the trunk of the tree I had fallen from, suppressing a cry as I strained my back.

Stars danced in front of me before I shook them away. I had to focus. I had been hit by an arrow, most probably that of an Uruk-Hai. No goblins or Orcs used such arrows. That would mean that there were more Uruk-Hai about and they would be headed right for me.

Sure enough, I was surrounded by numerous Uruk-Hai, with no possible way to win. This was bad; I couldn't fight like this. The pain now was almost too much for me. They drew their weapons, leering at me and moving closer.

With shaking hands, I drew my Elven blades. My teeth were still clenched and sweat beginning to build on my forehead.  The first exchange of blows nearly made me scream out, the force of the impact shooting through my back like lightning. I tried to block the pain away and clashed a second time. 

I was the son of Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood. I could not let myself be beaten like this, by these foul creations of Saruman. I was also deeply concerned for Aragorn, and was not as focused on the battle as I should have been. My pain was also not helping matters at all. 

I did not want to die, not now…

I killed the first one, the rest coming at me in pairs or more. I was shivering as I swung around and slit the throat of one before fatally stabbing another.  I twisted around to block a swing and cried out once more as my injured back was pushed to its limits. My vision was blurring again and my head was spinning; my movements becoming sloppy and uncoordinated.

I dodged another strike, but a sharp blow to my head told me I hadn't been so lucky. I fell to my knees, turning my head up to look at my attackers. A sword was raised above my head and brought down aiming for my chest. I dropped down and rolled away, coming to a stop when I found there was nowhere else to go.

My breathing was labored and came in short, rasping breaths. I swallowed thickly, a sour taste in my mouth, as I prepared for death. I could see no way out of this. No way I could survive. I only wished to see Aragorn once more, to tell him my heart. Oh Elbereth, help me!

The same Uruk-Hai as before came up to me, his blade aimed at my heart, I was backhanded and the blade raised just above my chest. I closed my eyes, tasting blood, and trying to let the dizziness overwhelm me before I could feel my death. The blow never came.

Instead a new sound, the sound of fighting. Weakly opening my eyes, my heart soared in part relief, part fear. It was Boromir! He was fighting against them. He would help me… I hoped.

I allowed myself to relax slightly, my hope dulling the pain. I rested my head back, my eyes clouding over. I was still trying to calm my breathing. With a final swish, Boromir killed the last of the group, rushing over and kneeling next to me.

I coughed slightly, hissing as my back throbbed.

"Boromir! Thank you, I…" my breath caught in my throat.

That look, that look in his eyes!

"No, Boromir! Please!"

I began to panic all over again as I saw the maddening lust shining through his gaze as he stared down at me. My heart thumped at my chest and my mind was forcing me into darkness. Not again, this could happen again…

A rough hand touched my face, cupping my cheek.

"No! Please no, Boromir!" 

He wouldn't. I had nearly been killed, surely he wouldn't… Where was Aragorn? He hadn't… Aragorn couldn't be…

"No!" my last breath coming out as a whisper before I was swallowed into unconsciousness.

*********

Boromir

*********

Once more, I faced temptation, as I looked down into the beautiful face of the one I desired.

Legolas, Prince of the Elves, and a beauty to behold. His face was pale, and I could see his hand was wrapped within a bandage. An arrow protruded from his back; no doubt that was why he had not been able to fight the Uruk-Hai off.

I gently caressed his cheek as he lay there so still, beautiful even while unconscious, smoothing golden strands away from his face.

So beautiful… so unreachable…

It was not fair that Aragorn should have the heart of this ethereal creature, when he was engaged to the daughter of the Lord of Rivendell.

A Man was lucky indeed to have the love of one Elf, but to have the love of two of them?

What was it about Aragorn, that he had the love of a Prince and the heart of the Lady of Rivendell? Why did he have such love, when I did not?

I was more worthy than Aragorn, I deserved the love that he was unworthy of, for he was to marry the Lady Arwen, when he became King of Gondor. Where would that leave Legolas?

Gondor's people would never accept him being with their King, Elf or not. He, for all his beauty, was a male. Such relationships were unacceptable in the eyes of many, even to some Elves.

I had beaten Aragorn, why shouldn't I keep Legolas for my own?

My own…

My precious…

To be concluded


End file.
